


Merlin's Rise

by EzLuna13



Series: The Rise Of Mildred Hubble [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Magic, Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzLuna13/pseuds/EzLuna13
Summary: In her second year, Mildred Hubble is expelled from Cackle's academy for something she did not do. Three months later, a supposedly read man shows up, to show Mildred her ancestry and teach her everything he knows about magic.She helps him set up a school, a school for everyone with Magic in their blood.
Series: The Rise Of Mildred Hubble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Merlin's Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mine, but the characters aren't

"I'll get it mum!" Mildred stood up and opened the door, revealing two of her old teachers and her two old best friends.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"We know it was Ethel who cursed the broom."

"Finally listened to Algernon and Gwen then have you? Well done. Now, if you don't mind, I have friends who will be here soon." 

"We need to speak with you, and we can't out here. Pleasant can we come in?" Miss Cackle asked.

Mildred rolled eyes and stepped out of the way.

"Millie love, was that Lydia and Maddy? Oh, it's you. What are you doing in my house?" Julie asked angrily.

"We've come to take Mildred back to school."

"No." Surprisingly, it wasn't Julie that spoke but Mildred.

"What do you mean no?" Miss Hardbroom looked scandalized at the thought someone could deny learning magic.

"I have a life now. I actually do well at school, I have friends who didn't turn their backs on me, even when I stopped texting them after you took my phone. Actually, they bought me a new one. Pippa comes over three times a week to tutor me in magic. My life is better now, so why would I just go back to somewhere that made me feel rubbish?"

Maud and Enid looked immensely guilty but Mildred was still angry with them. They turned on her, didn't believe them when she said it wasn't her who cursed Felicity's broom. 

Miss Cackle went to say something when four girls let themselves into the house. Mildred and Julie didn't look at all surprised, as Julie had told the girls to let themselves in whenever they like. 

"Hey Millie."

"Hey Lydia, Maddy, Willow, Chloe." 

"Are they those people from the Magic school the Pippa told us about?" The four girls had been informed of the existence of magic after meeting Pippa Pentangle, Algernon, and Gwen.

"Yes. They were just leaving." 

"Mildred, please come back to school, we miss you, your are our best friend!"

"Some best friends you were, turning on her like that." Willow snapped. Mildred smiled and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, now Willow, no need to be nasty!" Mildred pretend scolded. The others laughed and Maud realized Mildred never joked with them like that. These girls must have been friends with her for much longer.

Julie stood up. "Right girls, we need to go pick Holly up if I'm to get you all to there on time. Got everything you need?"

"Yes Julie. Thanks for taking us."

"Anytime girls, you're a pleasure to chauffeur for." Mildred's friends loved Julie, with her bubbly personality, and the fact she was so different to their own parents.

Miss Cackle could tell they weren't going to get anywhere today, and stood up. "Well Mildred, we'll be back next week just in case you change your mind."

"No you won't. Dn't ever show up here again, I'm done with Cackle's." 

Willow pushed Mildred's arm off her shoulder so she could link arms with her, Chloe doing the same with Mildred's left. 

"Meet me in the car girls." Julie tossed the keys to Maddy and the five girls walked out of the flat, after Lydia childishly stuck her tongue out at the four witches, making her friends laugh.

"If you ever show up here again, it will not be pretty. You hurt my daughter, as it I'd let her go back there, even if she wanted to! When I get back I expect you gone." And she followed the girls out of the door.

Algernon, Gwen, and Dimity Drill were waiting for them back at the castle.

"Told you she wouldn't budge." Algernon said. "Especially as you haven't expelled Ethel."

"We didn't tell her that."

"No you didn't, but we did."

"Your still in contact with her?"

"In more ways than one. Mildred's aunt and grandmother know about magic now, and Mildred's Gran is a great friend of ours. We help Pippa with the Magic tutoring. We know Mildred's friends, lovely girls the lot of them, and we often go around to Mildred's flat for something called coffee. It's much nicer than tea."

* * *

"So Mildred, you never told us where we were going?"

"Didn't I? Oops. Well, you'll have to wait until we get there."

"Come on Millie, just tell us!" Holly whined from the front seat.

"My lips are sealed, but I promise you'll love it." Mildred said as Julie parked the car.

"There's nothing here!" Lydia said, getting out of car.

"Isn't there?" 

"Pippa!"

"Hi girls, I'm here to help Millie show you around, after all, she herself has only been once."

"Wait, you mean the Magic market? " Pippa nodded and the girls squeaked and crushed Mildred with hugs.

It was an amazing afternoon. The girls got to see all sorts of different things and thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

"Is that a magic test?" Willow asked. "I thought they didn't do those? "

"They are normally used for children and babies, and magical families think it's cruel to keep a non magical child in a magical household. If they test negative, then they give them to the non magical world."

They decided to each try the test. Holly and Willow came up negative, but Maddy, Lydia and Chloe were positive.

"No way!" They said together. Pippa was frowning.

"This means there could be more young witches who aren't getting training than we thought." She muttered to Julie. 

"That isn't good." She agreed.

The great wizard had agreed Pippa could tell Mildred's family and closest friends about her magic, as it is a hard secret to keep. 

"You three will have to join Mildred's tutoring sessions I think. Holly and Willow, you're welcome to join us, and do the bits you don't need magic for."

"Sounds like fun." They all agreed and went back to Mildred's house.

Julie's flat was the girl's hangout. They all had clothes and pyjamas there in case of a sudden sleepover, and Julie even bought them all toothbrushes and made sure to keep the cupboards stocked with snacks. She was so happy Mildred was back with her old friends, and even more relieved that they instantly forgave her sudden absence and treated her same as before.

Mildred was just glad she knew what happy truly was again. But the next day would bring many more changes, change she wasn't sure if she was prepared for...


End file.
